


'Call me Oppa.'

by Shadowmonsta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Flirting, Funny, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Oppa!kink, Romance, Sex, Smut, blowjob, bottom!Kyungsoo, bottom!kai, top!Kai, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: Kai is seen to like flirting and sex too much and he wouldn't necessarily disagree. When he meets Do Kyungsoo he thought it'd be the same fuck and run, but no, Kyungsoo isn't giving in that easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is me noticing that all my EXO fics are smut. Whoops. Sorry not sorry. Have fun and gives a comment! (REPOST FROM AFF)

Grinning, he sauntered through the hallway in search of his friends that he hasn’t seen for over a year. His parents had decided to send him to a private school to try and… ‘chase’ away his addiction if you must. The boy laughed at their attempts, but he also chuckled at what sort of addiction he supposedly had.

His name was Kim Jongin, and he was a sex addict.

Smiling again, Jongin walked into the atrium, drowning in the attention he received. Jongin always knew that everyone who saw him wanted him – male or female. And Jongin didn’t care about who it was either. You’d think the way he thought was the thoughts of a sex addict, he just happened to enjoy it that’s all.

When he saw the table he was aiming for, he squinted his eyes at some people he didn’t know. Guess his friends expanded. As he reached the table, he noticed his best friend chatting away to a tall blonde he didn’t recognise. Ignoring it, he placed his hand on his best friend’s thigh before quickly groping him, making the other jump up in surprise and anger.

“What the fuck you pervert!” The boy turned to face Jongin with a scowl on his face. But that soon changed when he noticed who it was. “Jongin?” the other whispered, and Kai grinned, taking the initiative to wrap his arms around his best friend, who he had to admit, he missed dearly.

“Hello Baekhyun.” Jongin whispered, letting one of his hands stroke the boy’s hair, and the other roam to his best friend’s perky ass. Groping it hard, Baekhyun squealed and pushed Jongin away with a glare.

“I thought they sent you away to deal with that?” he smirked. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

“They did… but you’re so scrumptious you managed to bring it back!” Kai complimented smirking. Baekhyun chuckled and sat back down. “So, gonna tell me who you’re chatting up?” he asked as he stood beside Baekhyun and his stranger. Baekhyun flushed a little.

“I am not…” he whispered, glaring again. Kai rolled his eyes.

“Sure, sure. So, who are you?” Jongin turned to the tall boy who was looking at him very… angrily? “Geez… what’s up your butt?” he asked, looking between him and Baekhyun. Then he remembered that he did in fact grope Baekhyun twice. Laughing he spoke again. “Let me rephrase that… who’s not up your butt.” When he said that, he could hear everyone else at the table laugh at him while the tall poodle boy was just getting angrier. Deciding to just leave it, he looked forward and locked eyes with another friend he missed dearly.

Walking over, he nudged the blonde on the shoulder and smiled.

“Sup Kris.” He whispered, trying to keep a straight face. The blonde didn’t smile back, but he stood up, bumping his chest of Kai’s.

“Jongin… Aren’t you supposed to be in a hospital?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jongin shrugged.

“The hospital doesn’t have men like you, Yifan.” Kai whispered seductively, reaching up to the taller’s ear before licking it. Kris put his hand on the other’s chest to push him away.

“They should’ve restrained you more.” Kris muttered before grinning at him.

“I missed you too.” Kai exclaimed before shoving his arms around his friend’s neck, letting the other lift him up from the ground easily. When he was settled down again, he looked to the unknown boy who was sitting beside Kris. “Don’t tell me… you have someone too?!” he shouted, pointing to the black haired boy who was startled. Kris chuckled and helped the boy up so he could introduce him to Kai.

“Yes, Jongin, this is my boyfriend Zitao.” The two mentioned boys looked at each other suspiciously. Jongin smiled.

“At least you didn’t pick someone ugly.” His eyes glanced over Zitao’s body. Walking over to him, he put out his hand. “Nice to meet you.” Zitao took it slowly and smiled backwards, but he yelped when Jongin suddenly pulled him closer, shoving his face into Zitao’s neck before nibbling on it, making Zitao furiously push him away. Kris glowered at his old friend.

“Stop it Jongin.”

Jongin pouted and he looked like a kicked puppy.

“Nobody loves me anymore… I’ve been replaced!” he shouted, about to run away until he saw the last person he was looking forward to seeing. And yet, there was an unknown boy beside him too. “Oh. My. God.” His voice sounded so dramatic.

“What is it now Jongin?” Baekhyun asked, clearly amused by his old best friend.

“A year ago… you guys told me you weren’t gay… and that’s why you wouldn’t do anything with me… But you LIED!” He shouted, acting like a five year old and stomping his feet. Kris laughed, holding his stomach.

“How did we lie?” Baekhyun asked, completely serious. Kai stopped whining and stared at him.

“…Are you serious?” he asked, as if he just wasn’t playing anymore. Baekhyun looked around him and nodded. “…YOU ALL HAVE BOYFRIENDS!” He shouted so loudly that everyone’s attention at the table was now on him. Kris bit his lip to try and keep in his laughter while Baekhyun turned beat red.

“I don’t!” he shouted back, and Kai growled before walking around the table and standing right beside Baekhyun.

“You never answered me. Who is this?” he said, pointing to the tall boy.

“Ch-Chanyeol.” The boy stuttered. Kai looked over to Chanyeol and grinned.

“Nice to meet you.” He said, putting out his hand for the older to take. When he did, he grabbed Chanyeol closer and planted his lips right onto his, making everyone at the table gasp in horror. Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he realised what was happening, and he gasped when he felt something trying to enter his mouth. Pushing Kai away, he quickly wiped his mouth and just stared.

Actually, he looked exactly like Baekhyun at the moment.

Kai grinned. That’s all he did. Of course, that was until Baekhyun went ballistic.

“What the FUCK did you do that for?!” he screamed, getting ready to charge for his old best friend who was currently laughing. If it wasn’t for Chanyeol holding him back, Baekhyun guaranteed that Kai would be dead on the floor within minutes for doing what he just did. “You’re a fucking WHORE.” He shouted continuous profanities at the boy in front of him, but it didn’t seem to bother Kai one bit.

“Hey Baekhyun, calm down and answer a question.” Jongin said, moving dangerously closer to his best friend. The older took a deep breath to try and calm himself down before he nodded. “Is Chanyeol dating anyone?” When that question escaped his lips, Baek’s face paled.

“N-No…” he replied shakily. Kai leaned back and grinned.

“Then I’m free to do as I wish, right?” He pestered, and Baekhyun was glowering hard.

“…” But he couldn’t think of what to say after that.

“Hey Chanyeol.” Kai shouted, making the older look at him.

“What?” he didn’t sound too pleased with Jongin, but that was the fun of it all.

“Hurry up and get a boyfriend, or else I will be coming after you.” With that said he walked further away from the angry pair and over to the friend he had yet to speak to, the one who was currently staring at him with an amused expression on his face. And he spoke before Kai even got the chance too.

“Kim Jongin, have you been cured yet?” he asked in his usual deep voice.

“Nah, I guess not.” Jongin whispered back, eyes widening in excitement.

“Is it contagious?” the other asked, standing up to face him.

“It might be… Wanna try it out?” Kai offered, sitting on the seat conveniently placed behind him, separating his legs and leaning backwards, daring the other to prance on him. The other chuckled and moved closer, but he stopped.

“Sorry Jongin, I’m taken now.” When he said that, Kai brought up his foot and hit him square in the junk, making the boy groan loudly in severe pain and fall to the ground.

“Fuck you.” Was all Jongin said before standing up and folding his arms across his chest, pouting deeply. He watched as the unfamiliar boy ran up to his friend and cradled him in his arms before glaring up at Jongin.

“Why did you hurt him?!” he shouted, and Kai nearly giggled at how cute the other sounded and looked.

“Who are you?” he asked, ignoring the question that was sent to him. The boy looked at him and bit his lip.

“My name’s Lu Han, I’m Sehun’s boyfriend.” The other looked absolutely adorable, so Jongin decided to at least let them off the hook.

“I’m Kim Jongin, sorry about your boyfriend, reflex.” He said, leaning down and moving forward so that he was leaning over Sehun’s pained body, and his face was very close to Lu Han’s. “You’re adorable.” He complimented, giggling at the way Lu Han’s cheeks immediately reddened.

“Uh… thank you.” His voice was so adorable cute, and his lips were big and plump. It kind of made Kai want to—

Suddenly he was pushed away and flung on the floor. Sehun stood up and put Lu Han behind him, protecting him.

“Don’t you even think about it Jongin.” He warned. Kai pouted again, standing up.

“Why do I feel like everyone is against me today? And I just got back!” he whined, stomping his feet. Sehun sighed.

“Maybe if you’d stop feeling up everyone you speak too, it’d be different.” Kai gasped.

“That is an atrocious statement!” But he laughed anyway, before running up and actually hugging Sehun this time. He placed his head on the other’s shoulder, glad to be actually hugging Sehun again, it felt nice. Kai had a full view of Lu Han now, who was staring at him while he hugged his boyfriend. The younger chuckled before licking his lips sensually and seductively at Lu Han, winking. Lu Han squeaked making Sehun push Kai away with a hard glare.

“You just can’t stop, can you?” he asked, and Kai immediately agreed. “This is why your parents made you go to a private school you know.” Sehun explained before he took Lu Han and sat back down again. Jongin sighed and noticed all of his old best friends talking to their new partners. It kind of made him feel lonely. That wasn’t a good feeling at all.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He announced, but no one spared him a glance. Sighing again, he turned and followed the route to the bathroom, walking in and leaning against one of the sinks to just take a small breath. Just as he was about to leave, someone else entered the bathroom and walked straight past him, looking into the mirror. Kai gasped at the appearance of the other boy. His hair was spiked perfectly up, and he had huge round eyes that were incredibly attractive. The boy’s pale skin was complimented by the white V-neck he wore on his torso, and that definitely made sure everyone saw the slight abs forming as well. Kai was nearly drooling at this point. The stranger had lean legs that were hugged by tight purple skinny jeans with black military boots accompanying them.

“Damn…” Kai whispered as he glanced at him one last time before looking back up at his perfect eyes that stood out. The other obviously finally realised he was being watched and he turned to face Jongin with those big doe eyes.

“Can I help you?”

Kai would’ve fainted there and then if he wasn’t worried about looking like a complete idiot in front of this boy with the sexiest voice he had ever heard.

“Maybe.” Kai replied, smirking at him. The other sighed and shook his head before returning to look at himself in the mirror, applying some more make up to his eyes to make them stand out even more. Kai admired him as he did this. Hell, he felt as though he could watch him all day if he could. If the other would let him that is.

“Look, can you please stop staring?”

Kai looked back up at the boy who was staring at him, looking very annoyed.

“Sorry… It’s just…” he said, but he couldn’t seem to think of the perfect word to describe him.

“Just what?” the other asked impatiently.

“You’re captivating.” Jongin smiled heartedly as the other just stared at him.

There was silence between them until the other actually broke it first.

“Who are you?” He asked, putting away his make up before turning fully to face Jongin.

“Kim Jongin, at your service.” Jongin bowed politely, smiling. The other chuckled slightly.

“Ah, so you’re Kim Jongin huh?” The other said surprisingly.

“You’ve heard of me?” Kai asked, taking a daring step forward. The other nodded firmly.

“I have. You’re the sex addict right?” Kai flushed a little.

“That’s impolite. You already know so much about me, but I know nothing about you.” Kai prompted, smiling as he took another step forward. The other chuckled again.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo.” The boy put out his hand for the other to take. Kai took it immediately.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said, keeping a firm grip, not wanting to let go any time soon. Kyungsoo smirked and nodded.

“You too. Can I ask a question?” He said, and Kai nodded immediately. “Are you addicted to sex?” he asked, this time, he was the one taking a step forward. Kai smirked.

“In my opinion – no. I just enjoy sex a little bit more that a normal person.” He explained. Kyungsoo nodded, agreeing.

“So… is it better for someone like you then?” he wondered, leaning on one of the sinks. Kai smirked and his eyes widened in anticipation for where this conversation was currently headed at the moment.

“Well, people say it’s much more pleasurable for them when they’re with someone like me.” His lips curved up into a sly smile as Kyungsoo licked his lips slowly.

“Oh really?” Kyungsoo murmured, before taking the finally step and letting his own chest bump of the youngers. The young boy let Kyungsoo’s addicting and sweet smell fill his lungs and he began to feel aroused. Maybe he was just a little bit of a sex addict. But with someone like this in front of you, it was hard not to be.

“Yeah, care to test it out?” Jongin replied, licking his own lips this time while letting his eyes avert to Kyungsoo’s lips instead.

“In the school bathroom?” Kyungsoo asked teasingly, before placing his hands on either side of Kai’s waist, pulling him that bit closer. Jongin laughed and locked eyes with him.

“That a problem?” he asked, keeping his hands down at his side. Kyungsoo leaned down so that there was only a small space between both of their lips, and Kai could feel his breath on him.

“I’m not fucking you in a bathroom Jongin.” When he said that, Kai’s smile turned opposite, and he pouted again – something he had learned to do whenever something wasn’t going his way.

“Why?” he groaned, stomping his foot once. Kyungsoo smirked.

“How about, I give you a little taster huh?” he asked, and before Kai could open his mouth to ask what the other meant, Kyungsoo’s lips were pressed against his own roughly, and Kai was overwhelmed by an amazing surge of feelings running through his body.

Kyungsoo gripped tighter onto Jongin’s waist as he bit onto Jongin’s lip hard, drawing blood but it allowed him to slip his hot tongue inside the other’s mouth, swiping against the other’s dormant one. Kai moaned loudly as his hands moved to Kyungsoo’s neck, holding on tightly as he let the other dominate the kiss. He enjoyed it better this way anyway.

The older moved his hands down, stroking Kai’s thighs before he grabbed them from behind, immediately lifting him up and putting him on one of the sinks so that they were able to stare at each other at eye level. Kai took a deep breath as their mouths separated from lack of air. His eyes closed as he felt Soo’s hands continue to stroke his thighs teasingly, moving closer to his privates but not too close. Kyungsoo smirked as he saw the annoyance on the other’s face and he moved closer to kiss him on the lips again before staring at him.

There were still no words said between them before Kyungsoo’s hand finally started to stroke Kai through his jeans slowly, making the other start to pant. Kai held onto the older’s shoulders for support as the pleasurable feeling rose inside of him, but the other was still going way too damn slow for his liking. He never liked going slow – ever. Thrusting his hips up as best he could – he was on a sink – he moaned loudly as he got more contact.

“Nngh~ Kyungsoo~” he moaned sensually into the other’s ear, trying to persuade him to give him what he wants. Kyungsoo’s own eyes fluttered closed as Kai’s teeth were tweaking his ear lobe, biting it softly and letting his tongue swipe over it a lot. Soo’s hand sped up, and he knew that the other craved much more contact than what he was currently receiving, but it made this game much better if Kai was prone to beg. Kai continued to try and gain more friction by basically humping the older’s hand, but it was tiring him out. “Kyungsoo-ah~ Please.” He pleaded, moving backwards to look at the boy in the eyes, drowning in those hazel orbs.

Kyungsoo smirked before replying.

“Call me Oppa.” He explained, and he loved the way Kai’s face seemed to drop.

Kai’s eyes were wide from complete embarrassment at the situation he had just found himself in. Calling Kyungsoo ‘Oppa’ was seriously degrading… but it would give him the pleasure he craved. And if it was only for about five minutes – there was no harm, right?

“Oppa~ Please~” he begged, and he finally smiled when he felt the other’s hands working on unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans and boxers down as best he could. When he noticed Soo was finding it hard because Kai was sitting on a sink, he lifted his hips so that the unnecessary clothes came right off. When Kai’s pride was hanging out, Kyungsoo smirked and wrapped his cold hand around the heated flesh, slowly pumping it just like previously. Jongin felt like hitting the other for the incredibly slow pace. Just as he was about to voice his complaints, Soo’s thumb pressed onto the head, making an incredible feeling run through Kai that shut him up. The older started pumping him faster, watching intently every emotion that flickered past Kai’s face, it made him feel slightly proud for some odd reason. Going faster, he could sense that the other was certainly close to releasing. Leaning down, he pressed his hot tongue against the slit on the head unexpectantly, making Kai’s hips jerk up in surprise, but a loud and sensual moan escaped his lips which made Kyungsoo smirk brightly.

Wrapping his pink lips around the flesh, he slowly engulfed as much of the other as he could, hollowing his cheeks tighter so that he could taste as much as Kai as possible, which made Kai’s eyes go hazy in pleasure. Kai’s hand immediately shot to Soo’s hair as he moaned.

“K-Kyungsoo~” his head fell back and his breathing heightened. Though he was certainly confused when the other immediately stopped. “W-What?” he asked as Kyungsoo looked up at him with a sinister smile.

“What did I say?” he teased, poking out his tongue, lightly tracing the other’s cock but not doing anything else. Kai’s eyes fluttered shut as the words left his mouth.

“Oppa~” he moaned this time, and was glad to feel the other’s mouth retorting back to its previous place around his cock. Soo let his teeth lightly graze over the heated flesh before he pressed his tongue against the head again, lapping up the pre-cum that had started to form. Realising that any second he was going to release, he removed his mouth and stood up, smirking at Kai who was completely flushed.

“Want me to let you release?” Kyungsoo whispered, as his hand lingered over Kai’s erected cock. Kai nodded, not really caring about anything but his release at the moment which he wasn’t allowed to have apparently. “Then scream for me baby.” His hand was now pumping him again, making sure to stand to the side so that when Kai finally released, it wasn’t over his jeans.

“O-Oppa!” Kai screamed loudly, gripping onto the edge of the sink as his seed spurted out of his cock in a furious orgasm. Kyungsoo licked his lips at the sight as he waited for Jongin to finish. When he did, Kai looked over at Kyungsoo and smiled.

“If that was the taster, I can’t wait for the full thing.” At this, Soo smirked and kissed him softly on the lips before walking to a cubicle and gathering some toilet roll which he then used to clean up his partner. As he finished, he helped Kai get dressed and soon they were just standing in front of each other grinning from ear to ear.

“So, when do I get the full thing?” Kai asked, clearly very impatient. Kyungsoo laughed and fixed his t-shirt before replying.

“Who knows?” And with that, he left Kai standing there emotionless in the bathroom.

Jongin stood there for about a minute more before he frowned. Walking out of the bathroom, he approached his friends again. Sehun looked up and noticed that Kai’s hair was ruffed and his trouser button was undone. Sighing, he spoke.

“Kai, is that really necessary?” he asked, pointing to the boy’s trousers. Kai sighed deeply and quickly fixed himself before taking the empty seat beside Chanyeol and letting his head fall into his arms. Everyone around him was pretty worried at the sudden change in behaviour from him.

“Are you alright Jongin?” Tao asked, nudging his arm a little. When Kai didn’t say anything, Baekhyun sighed and made Chanyeol switch seats with him so that he was able to sit beside his best friend.

“Tell me what’s wrong Kai.” Baekhyun ordered, pulling lightly on Jongin’s jacket. The boy finally looked up and glanced at everyone.

“…Guys, who is Do Kyungsoo?” Everyone glanced at each other with worried expressions. “What?” he asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

Baekhyun spoke up first.

“He’s the principal’s son. A complete and utter douche.” He explained.

“Yeah, he got me suspended for kissing Tao in the bathroom. ONE kiss.” Kris shared his story.

“Really, he hangs about with one other person, but he’s a total loner.” Chanyeol added.

“A complete Daddy’s boy.” Sehun entered the conversation.

“Loves to get people into trouble for the smallest things.” Lu Han also joined.

“Hates people in general, doesn’t let anyone get close to him.” Zitao stated.

Kai looked at all of them in disbelief.

Maybe he asked about the wrong Kyungsoo?

“Let me rephrase that, you know, Kyungsoo, kinda short, nice hair, big huge eyes?” he said, and everyone looked at him like he was stupid.

“There’s only one Do Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun commented. Kai sighed.

Looking around, he actually noticed the boy who they all were talking about, sitting with one other person at a table opposite theirs.

“That guy?” he pointed over to them until Chanyeol instantly put his hand down.

“Yes him, now stop pointing.” He warned.

Jongin turned back and frowned.

“…How do you know him?” Lu Han wondered. Kai looked up at him and smiled.

“I don’t. Just heard his name in the bathroom that’s all.” Everyone nodded, satisfied with his answer. They all stayed quiet until it was the end of lunch.

…

The next day at lunch was fairly uneventful, everyone was doing the exact same thing as yesterday and Kai was busy pondering yesterday’s events. He couldn’t keep his mind off this Kyungsoo guy. It was really starting to bother him.

As they were all chatting, he decided to pull out his phone and just quietly play games to try and fix his thoughts.

When he was currently focusing on his game, a large shadow appeared over it, making him lose.

“Dammit! You suck!” Kai shouted, alerting everyone at the table as he stood up angrily, turning around to whoever caused him to lose the game. As soon as he was face to face with the perpetrator, he gulped. “K-Kyungsoo.” He whispered.

Baekhyun stood up frantically, scared that Kai was already going to get into trouble on his second day – and by the principal’s son no less.

Kyungsoo smirked at the surprise on Kai’s face and he leaned down.

“You just don’t know how to follow orders, do you Kim Jongin?” he asked sternly, his eyes gazing into the others. Sehun and Kris had both stood up in alert at this point, pretty worried for their friend. Jongin looked at him confusedly, what orders?

“What are you talking about?” He asked, holding onto the edge of the table behind him to stable himself – Kyungsoo was pretty damn close. The principal’s son leaned closer, his hands moving till the clutched onto Kai’s waist, surprising everyone around them. Baekhyun was about to interfere, until Chanyeol held him back with a shake of his head.

“Do you not remember what I told you to do?” Kyungsoo asked, his lips mere inches away from Jongin’s. To be honest, in this damn position it was hard to think about anything other than the hot man in front of Jongin.

“N-No…” he squirmed when he felt the other’s leg push between his own. Kyungsoo tutted.

“Bad boy.” Swiftly, he moved his hand under Kai’s shirt, placing it on his back while Kai winced at the sudden coldness. Kai struggled to keep his eyes open as Soo’s hand was softly stroking his back pleasurably. “What did I tell you to call me?” Kyungsoo whispered, blowing hot air into the younger’s ear.

Kai froze completely.

Oh hell no.

Shaking his head uncontrollably, he bit his lip while Kyungsoo’s head moved to his neck, and the older’s lips were placing sweet butterfly kisses everywhere he could.

“Say it, and I’ll let you drag me to your place tonight.” Kyungsoo promised, letting one of his hands clasp around Kai’s.

Jongin murmured something incoherent before he pressed his own lips to Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Oppa.” He said quietly, and Kyungsoo wasn’t that pleased.

“Jongin-ah, louder.” Pressuring him, he let his knee start to slowly stroke Kai’s bulge through his pants to give him some more confidence.

As this was going on, Kai’s friends couldn’t believe what was happening.

“O-Oppa!” Kai shouted a little louder as the pleasure that was filling him was just too damn good. Kyungsoo smirked and moved away, slipping a piece of paper into Jongin’s pocket before walking away.

Kai didn’t want to look around, he was sure everyone was judging him.

Who wouldn’t when the so called loner douche felt him up in front of everyone.

Pulling out the piece of paper that was slipped into his pocket, opening it and reading it.

 

‘Jongin, here’s my number:

XXX-XXXX-XXXX.

Let me be your sex addiction.’

 

************

 

Kai gulped as there was complete and utter silence as his eyes left the bit of paper he held in his hand that Kyungsoo had provided him with. The reason why he didn’t dare move, was because he was afraid to see what his friends would say to him after they had just heard him call the principal’s son ‘Oppa’. This is just way too awkward. And it was only the second day back.

Crap.

Kai managed to place on an innocent smile as he finally got off the table, shoving the paper into his pocket and stood up properly, turning around to face his friends who were all staring at him with their eyes wide open.

As expected of course.

So, Kai decided to break the silence in a little jokey way.

“What? Amazed by how handsome I am?” he wriggled his eyebrows and grinned but none of them moved. They just continued… staring. “Um, guys? I know I’m that amazing, but you don’t need to keep staring…” Still absolutely no reaction. Kai sighed. “Take a damn picture, it’ll last longer.” Was his last words before he turned on his heels about to walk away until someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

Damn. He was hoping no one was going to stop him.

Turning around, it turned out that Baekhyun was the one who had grabbed him. Figures.

“Yes Baek?” he asked, trying to seem calm and innocent about the whole situation. Baekhyun was now glaring at him, but at least it was a change from the staring, although Kai might’ve preferred that in this situation.

“Don’t ‘yes Baek’ me. What the fuck was that about!?” he screamed as the sentence ended, and Kai flinched backwards from the force. And the other’s hand was getting tighter and tighter around his poor, poor wrist.

“You’re hurting me.” Of course that was the truth, but it was also most certainly a subject changer.

Baekhyun immediately let go of Kai’s hand but before Kai could even think about running away, he had grabbed onto the younger’s waist, pulling him along and sitting him down on his previous seat. Kai gulped as Baekhyun stood beside him, and soon enough Kris and Sehun were crowding around him as well.

“…Well, I can honestly say that I expected you all to want me, just not all at once.” Kai smirked with his snazzy comments, but the other’s just in turn glared at him. “I don’t think if I’ll be able to handle it boys.”

Just keeping the sassy comments going was a sure fire way to make them all let him go. Probably not, but at least it was distracting Kai of the questions that were about to come out of his three best friend’s mouths.

Kris sighed and he folded his arms across his chest.

Crap, looks like he was going to speak first.

“Kai, explain. Now.” He ordered, and Kai repeated the older’s action by sighing and folding his arms together. He could tell that Kris was slightly pissed about that, but it was making the situation more bearable at least.

“Explain what dear?” he asked sweetly, still having his arms across his chest. Kris puffed out his cheeks and looked to the floor as if to calm himself before he glanced back up at his friend and spoke again.

“About you and Kyungsoo. And stop dragging this out.” He warned. Kai looked between the three of his best friends before replying.

“You all have boy toys, why can’t I have one?” he asked, pouting. Baekhyun growled and honestly, it looked like he wanted to rip his best friend apart.

“I do NOT have a boy toy!”

Well, that certainly wasn’t what Kai thought he’d be angry at. Well, he’ll take what he can get, so why not drag this issue out a little while he’s at it?

“Maybe not, but you definitely have one waiting at your door step.” He teased, motioning over to Chanyeol with his head, while he secretly laughed.

Baekhyun’s face turned red and he looked like he was about to blow up, the sight was actually hilarious.

“Kai, I will hurt you.” The boy threatened, pointing at him for extra added effect.

“Don’t hurt me. Hurt Chanyeol.” The younger replied, winking. Kris had to literally grab Baekhyun around the waist to stop him from pouncing on Kai who was laughing his head off at the other’s reaction.

“Kai, stop it.” Sehun warned. Kai almost forgot the other was there.

“Hey Sehun, I don’t see your puppy dog anywhere.” Kai grinned as Sehun quickly whisked his head around in search for Lu Han, who wasn’t anywhere in sight. The boy turned to Kai and glared. “Maybe some older boy’s found him… you know, he’s quite attractive and very, very submissive looking.” Kai explained, urging Sehun on to think of the worst possible situation.

Sehun’s knuckles turned white as he grasped his fingers together tightly before grabbing his school bag and sprinting off down a hall in search of his dear fragile boyfriend.

Kai laughed as he disappeared from sight before he turned to his friend who was trying to kill him, and his friend who was stopping his other friend from trying to kill him. Wow, what a sentence.

“Chill Baekhyun. You don’t want Chanyeol to get the wrong opinion of you being dominant and aggressive right?”

Ah, Kai just felt like a complete and utter genius. Kris was glaring at him so hard he was surprised that there wasn’t little holes in his eyes already. Just before Baekhyun could reply to that, Chanyeol had turned up and tugged on the boy’s arm, forcing all of the attention on himself.

“Baekhyun, come with me will you?” he asked, stroking Baekhyun’s forearm softly and tenderly to persuade the angry boy to calm down. Baekhyun glanced once more at the sex-addict who was just grinning at him like a maniac before he took Chanyeol’s hand and let himself be dragged away to god knows where.

Now, it was only Kris left.

Before Kai got a chance to open his mouth and spout out a smart and funny comment, Kris had bet him to it.

“Well, just you and me. Now, explain what happened between you and Kyungsoo. And no funny business.” He warned, looking at Kai sceptically.

The sex-addict sighed before he let his hands fall to his side as he crossed one leg over the other.

Just as he was about to speak, he noticed something pretty peculiar at the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he smirked as he saw it full on, before he turned back to his tall model-like friend.

“Kris, I would love to indulge you in my little story, but you seem to have some problems of your own.” He pointed over to another table just beside theirs which happened to be occupied by two boys. One that Kai knew, but the other he didn’t know. And one that Kris knew so very well.

Kris bit his lip and then turned back to Kai who was just smirking at him, before glancing over to where Zitao was sitting with the boy called Yixing, the boy who had always had the hot’s for Zitao since he started here, and the boy who was always trying to steal Tao away from Kris.

“Tick tock, the clock awaits before Zitao gets fucked by that guy. Or it could be you. Depending on whether you go over there or not. Tick Tock.” Kai was just making up random sentences but he hoped that Kris would finally just leave him alone.

Kris gritted his teeth before he took off from his spot and ran over to his boyfriend, possessively putting his arms around his shoulders before glaring at the other boy.

Kai laughed as he stood up, finally free of his friends bickering and annoying glares. Grabbing his bag, he took off down a hall as he suspected the bell would ring for the last two periods, and he could dream about the night ahead with the principal’s son.

Ah, he couldn’t wait.

…

The end of the day came pretty fast – after all, Kai only had to wait two hours – and he was soon stepping into his own house again, throwing his school bag to the side and taking off his shoes before sauntering into the kitchen where both of his parents were, reading some books or whatever.

When he was noticed, his father smiled at him.

“How was school today?” he asked before taking a sip of the tea in front of him. Kai chuckled and smiled.

“It was school, Dad. Nothing exciting ever happens you know?” The boy said, laughing.

And then he remembered.

If Kyungsoo was going to come over here tonight… these guys had to be out of the house – for the FULL night. Now, that, was certainly going to be a problem. And how the hell was he going to solve it?

“Um Guys? I… have a present for you guys!” he explained, he himself having no idea where he was going with this at all. But… it’ll just come to him of course. The adults looked up at him confusedly, waiting for him to continue. “I have booked… a beach house for you guys tonight! I thought, since you have done so much for me and my… addiction… I should thank you for curing me!” he rambled on and on, and began to think of how the hell he was getting a beach house. Well, there was time to think about that later.

He watched as his mother and father stared at each other for a second before turning back to him.

“And where is this beach house?” the man asked, smiling at him.

Kai grinned.

“Let me go and check, alright?” he asked, and both of them nodded so he was able to dash out of the kitchen and into his room, flying for his mobile phone and pressing in a number before holding it up to his ear, impatiently waiting for the person to answer.

“Come on, Come ON!” he shouted, but then he heard someone’s quiet voice on the receiving end.

‘H-Hello?’

Well, that certainly did not sound like the voice he was expecting to hear.

‘Um, who is this?’

Kai asked, but he had an idea of who it was.

‘U-Uh, it’s L-Lu Han…’

‘Lu Han, where is my darling Sehun?’

‘H-He’s… busy…’

‘Oh really? Am I calling at a bad time Lu Hannie?’

‘N-No! Uh, of course n-not…’

‘Okay, then pass the phone to Sehun.’

‘Ugh… O-Okay’

There was some shuffling on the phone before Kai finally heard the voice he wanted to.

‘For fuck sake Kai, what the hell do you want?’

‘Can you stop fucking Lu Han for a second to talk to me?’

‘No.’

‘Fine, it’s turning me on anyway.’

‘Oh, I bet it is you whore.’

‘I’m so hurt.’

‘Fuck yo--… Lulu baby~ so t-tight~’

‘Um…’

‘Faster!’

‘Please tell your pup to stay quiet. I actually want something from you Sehun.’

‘Fine, but be fucking fast.’

‘…Was that to me or Lu Han?’

‘It was to you dickhead!’

‘Well, someone’s feisty when fucking someone…’

‘Get to the fucking point.’

‘Please, please, please, PLEASE can I borrow your beach house for one night?’

‘What?! No.’

‘Oh come on! It’s just for one night! And it’s for my parents!’

‘That’s even more disgusting dude.’

‘Does Lulu like your dirty talk?’

‘This isn’t helping your situation.’

‘Sorry! But please! I need them out of the house the whole night.’

‘…’

‘Is that a yes?’

‘…’

‘Oh my god, YAY!’

‘…’

‘Is Lu Han that bad you’re staying quiet?’

‘Shut the fuck up Kai!’

‘Damn, sorry! So, when can I pick up the keys?’

‘Ugh…’

‘Uh, Sehun?’

‘Fuck! L-Lulu~…’

‘Well, this is like porn.’

‘Dammit Baby~’

‘…You are NOT going to do what I think you’re going to do.’

‘L-Lulu!’

‘Oh… COME ON.’

‘…’

‘If I hear a squirting sound I am kicking your ass tomorrow.’

‘…’

‘So, I’ll come pick them up now?’

‘…’

‘Thanks for the free porn guys.’

Quickly, Kai hung up his phone and shivered. Even though he might love sex a lot, it was still pretty damn weird to hear your friends over the phone. Now, everything was set.

…

Waving his parents goodbye, he quickly closed his door and leaned against it, smirking in anticipation for the night ahead. He had already text Kyungsoo a couple of hours before his address and the time – which was in ten minutes! Shit. He had to get himself ready. Even though his clothes wouldn’t really stay on for a long time, he had to make himself look presentable and delicious.

Running up the stairs, he quickly shoved on the clothes he had previously laid out for himself, and he styled his hair a little before staring into his long mirror, smirking at his appearance. He knew it himself – he was damn sexy, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to reject him at all.

Then there was a knock at the door. And Kai’s heart jumped a beat.

Sprinting down the stairs, he quickly moved a piece of hair back into place before he wrapped his hand around the door knob and pulled the piece of wood open, grinning at the hot piece of ass in front of him.

“Why hello there.” Kai greeted, pushing the door open so that Kyungsoo could walk in. When the older boy did, the younger quickly shut the door and turned to face the principal’s son. “So, Kyungsoo, what brings you here?” he asked, teasing him.

Before he could even wait for a reply, he was suddenly pushed right up against the front door, his back hitting off of it as Kyungsoo grabbed tightly onto Kai’s thighs, growling next to his ear.

“You’re so fucking disobedient.” The older murmured against Kai’s ear, sending exciting shivers straight to Kai’s private parts. Kai moaned lightly as he felt his ear lobe get caught between Kyungsoo’s teeth as the other tugged on it harshly, but the harshness made it feel so much better.

Kyungsoo let his tongue swipe over the boy’s ear, before Kai found his voice again.

“You move fast don’t you Principal’s boy?” Kai teased, before he grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders tightly. Then he felt the other’s hands on his thighs tighten considerably more, before he pulled them up, forcing Kai to wrap his legs around his waist. “Uh, Kyungsoo~” he moaned again as the other continued to abuse his left ear, but then he stopped completely. “K-Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo stared at him with his big wide doe eyes, smirking.

“Kai, why do you continue to disobey me?” he snarled, moving his head down to the sex addict’s neck, biting on it harshly, waiting for the reply. Kai gripped tighter onto the other’s shoulders, before letting his head fall back.

“W-What are you talking about?” he managed to breathe out. The other stopped his activities again and then he suddenly dropped Kai to the floor. The younger squeaked as he fell harshly, and then he looked up at the other with a great pout on his face. “Why did you do that?!” he asked, hitting his fists off the ground.

Kyungsoo grinned as he took a few steps back and stared at the boy on the ground.

“Kai, my name isn’t Kyungsoo here.” Kyungsoo explained, a smile tugging at his lips. Kai’s face darkened again before he smiled surprisingly.

Kai chuckled before he moved forward, and he was on his hands and knees like a dog, he started to slowly crawl closer to Kyungsoo, and he looked so damn seductive. Kyungsoo’s cock started to harden when Kai reached him, the younger’s hands tugged on Soo’s belt, looking up at him with lusted eyes.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Oppa.” Kai murmured, running his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s clothed legs rather slowly, sending chills up to the place which was his target next. His hands clutched onto the older’s zipper, pulling it down before looking back up at Kyungsoo who had frozen on his spot. “Forgive me?” he asked in a low purr, unbuttoning the older’s jeans, smirking as a flash of blue caught his eye.

Kyungsoo looked down and the boy but he smirked.

“No, I don’t.” he answered with a smirk, and Jongin pouted.

“Aw, am I going to have to make my Oppa happy before he forgives me?” he asked, and when Kyungsoo nodded firmly, he pulled the jeans down and let Kyungsoo’s bright blue boxers evident to everyone. Afterwards, he let his fingers go in the rim of the elder’s boxers before pulling them slowly down, letting the other’s large erection out of the underwear.

Kyungsoo moaned as Kai blew on his erection softly, before he glared.

“Get on with it.” He ordered, and Kai immediately placed his lips around the large dick, immediately trying to take it as much in his mouth as he could. Taking a grip of Kyungsoo’s pale hips, he started to suck hard on the muscle in his mouth, swiping his hot tongue around it as much as he could, bopping his head up and down. The older groaned lustfully as his hand took a grip of the other’s hair, pushing the other’s mouth down his cock more, smirking as he heard Kai gag loudly. It made him feel so much more dominant.

Kai continued to move his head up and down quickly, before pressing his tongue against the tip of the other’s erection.

After he felt the other shiver, he instantly moved backwards, letting the other’s cock roam free. Staring up, he grinned at Kyungsoo who looked like he was about to faint, drool hanging from his mouth as he glared at the younger.

“Why the hell did you stop?” Kyungsoo asked angrily, bending down until he fell onto his knees beside Kai. “Did I tell you to?”

Kai smirked and then pranced on the other, straddling him immediately and putting his hand on the principal’s son chest.

“Sorry Oppa.” Kai pouted before bending down and planting a soft kiss to Soo’s lips, sitting up and smiling.

“Are you going soft on me?” Kyungsoo teased.

Kai nodded his head cutely and did a little bit of aegyo. Kyungsoo stuck out his tongue and pretended to gag before he spun them around on the wooden floor, this time he was on top with Kai’s legs around his waist, both grinning at each other.

“I don’t like cute Kai.” He admitted, moving down to unbutton the shirt Kai had on, until he threw it away.

“Hmm… Would you rather sexy Kai, or submissive Kai?” the younger asked, purring softly as he took off Kyungsoo’s t-shirt this time. The other’s body was pale and lean, but it was amazing to touch, it felt beautiful under Kai’s fingertips.

“I’d like the Kai who doesn’t talk at the moment, and puts his lips to better use.”

Kai smirked and leaned up, smashing his lips against the other’s in a rough kiss, bumping teeth together and their tongues massed in a rough dominance battle.

Their hands were tugging at each other, until Kyungsoo quickly pulled the boy’s jeans down, smirking as the other’s posh boxers were evident. Moving his mouth down to Kai’s boxers, he grabbed the edge of the boy’s boxers between his teeth, pulling them down, licking his lips at the sight.

“Oppa~” Kai moaned as the other’s hand started to stroke his cock, achingly slowly.

Kyungsoo laughed and stood up, glancing down at the naked body on the floor, smirking as Kai just looked so submissive. Chuckling softly, he nudged away his own underwear, before offering a hand to the other.

Kai grabbed onto it, and let the older pull him up and into another rough kiss.

“Bedroom.” Kyungsoo managed to let out in between the hazardous kiss, and Kai grinned, grabbing him up the stairs.

Once they reached Kai’s room, Kyungsoo immediately pushed the naked boy onto the bed, immediately sitting between his legs with a large smile on his face.

“Wanna go quickly baby?” he asked, smirking. Kai chuckled and pointed to the bedside table beside them both.

“Lube is there Oppa.” Remembering the pet name, Kyungsoo smiled at that before grabbing the bottle out of the drawer, before taking the lid off and staring down at the boy.

“Ready?” he asked and Kai chuckled at that.

“Forget which one here is the sex addict?” Kai mocked, winking at him before spreading his legs himself, while Kyungsoo licked his lips at that sight. Applying a generous amount to his fingers, he positioned them at Kai’s unprepared hole before pushing one of his digits in, wincing at the sound of discomfort from Kai’s mouth.

“Shh, baby.” Kyungsoo whispered, stroking the boy’s forehead comfortingly as he took his finger out and slowly thrust it back in, trying to get the younger used to the feeling. When he entered the second finger, Kai shuffled uncomfortably again and when Kyungsoo began scissoring his fingers, he spoke. “Aren’t you supposed to be used to this?” he teased, trying to lighten up the atmosphere a little. Kai chuckled and shuffled his hips a little as he groaned.

“Normally, I’m not the one in this position.” Kai explained, and Kyungsoo raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Oh really?” he said, glad the other was getting distracted.

“Y-Yeah.” Kai groaned as he felt another finger enter him again, Kyungsoo stretching him fully now. Kyungsoo continued to thrust his fingers into the boy beneath him, stretching him as much as he could before he took them out, and lubed up his own cock before aligning it at the other’s hole, looking at the boy to see if he was ready. When Kai nodded, he slowly thrust in the head of his cock, groaning as he was already engulfed in the amazing heat that was Kai.

The boy beneath him bucked his hips as the rest of the other’s cock was pushed inside of him, the pain was pretty intense, and he didn’t really believe that this was what every other person he had been with felt like this. Well, the virgin types anyway. As Kyungsoo rested his erection in the other’s ass, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Kai’s torso, biting down on it, marking his territory, smirking at the red mark that was created.

He decided to mark the rest of the others body with his hickeys, until Kai moved his hips up, signalling him that he was ready to be fucked into this bed of his, especially by Kyungsoo.

The older grabbed Kai’s hips and pulled out his cock, before slamming his hips against the others, pushing himself deep into the other hard until he was balls deep inside the other, and both moaned loudly at the hit of pleasure. Kai’s eyes bulged as the other suddenly started to thrust at an intense speed, the sound of their skin slapping against each other filling the empty room, and the feeling of being filled up to the brim was intense.

Kyungsoo moved faster, throwing his head back as his eyes closed involuntarily as the friction increased and the heat was making him go crazy. The younger fisted the sheets as the pain started to numb a little, and the pleasure started to rise in his hungry body, before Kyungsoo fulfilled the hunger with his delicious cock, especially when it hit a particular sweet spot inside him.

As Kyungsoo heard the other moan out the word ‘Oppa’, he grinned and went even faster, and aimed for the other’s prostate continuously, gripping onto the younger’s bony waist tightly, creating red marks. Kai groaned and arched his back as the pleasure hit him like lightning, and all he knew was that he wanted so much more now.

Sitting up, he grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s hair as the other concentrated on rocking into him, making the boy look at him and he placed their sweaty foreheads together before crashing their lips in sync, tongues instantly meeting each other as they continued to fuck.

Kai wrapped his arms around Soo’s neck to pull him closer, until he pushed the other slightly so he was able to sit on his lap, legs at either side of Kyungsoo’s hips as they stared into each other’s lust covered eyes.

Kai let out a loud mewl before he started to raise his hips and then pushed them down straight onto Kyungsoo’s cock, amazed that he hit his own prostate on the first thrust. Kyungsoo moaned in ecstasy at the boy’s talents, before he began to lift up his own hips to meet Kai’s, and they were both drowned in pleasure.

Kai let his hands fall onto Soo’s shoulders before he continued to move faster, until he found himself nearing his release.

Kyungsoo himself was also getting close to orgasm, and if Kai and his expert hips continued this, they were going to be finished pretty soon. They became locked in another fierce kiss before Kai moaned inside Soo’s mouth as he shot out his semen over both of their pale stomachs, gripping harder onto the boy in front of him as he rode out his orgasm. Kyungsoo let his head fall onto Kai’s chest before he bit down on the skin, releasing his cum inside of the boy’s ass, shaking in excitement and pleasure as it happened. The younger boy moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled up by the other’s sweet juice, and he continued to bounce on the older’s lap, letting both of them ride out their pleasure to the very last second.

They sat in silence before Kai finally got off of the other, hissing at the feeling of the other’s juice dripping from his wide ass now. When he sat on the bed, he ruffled his own hair before he stared at the principal’s son on the edge of the bed.

Kyungsoo looked so hot, all tired and sweaty. And Kai suddenly felt himself getting hard again, just by looking at him.

“Fuck.” He whispered, and that gained the others attention. Kyungsoo looked up at him and smirked.

“What is it? Not satisfied?” he asked, this time he was the one crawling over to Kai like a cat, his ass up in the air as he moved. “Do you need more?” he purred, licking the inside of Kai’s thigh before looking up at him.

“I do baby, but I think we should turn the tables a little.” Kai whispered, before pinning the other to the bed, and straddling him while holding Kyungsoo’s wrists up above his own head.

“Oh? And how so?” Kyungsoo mewled as Kai’s lips tweaked on his nipple, tugging at it and licking it softly.

“By making me the Oppa and you the fan.” Kai explained, before pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s neck, marking him harshly for a couple of minutes before leaning back and looking at his marvellous work: Soo’s neck was completely covered in red marks, something that was definitely going to be hard to cover up in the morning.

And while thinking about this, Kyungsoo had started to stroke Kai’s cock softly, as if edging him on.

Kai chuckled and put his hands on Kyungsoo’s thighs, kneading them softly before pushing them apart, and licking his lips at the sight of the other’s clenched hole.

“Yum…” he moaned and leaned down, before grinning at Kyungsoo. “Want me to make you feel good?” he asked, and Kyungsoo nodded. “Yes, what?” he teased.

“Yes Oppa~” Kyungsoo mewled, flinching once Kai suddenly pulled his hips up, and something alien was prodding at his unprepared hole. “W-What?” he asked, but then he felt the wet object push in, and he couldn’t help but moan out so very loudly. Kai continued to push in his tongue before he sat back up and chuckled.

“Want prepped?” he asked, grabbing the lube bottle but Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Don’t you dare Oppa.” He ordered, and spread his legs more, before pushing them down as an invitation.

Kai grinned and opened the bottle before applying it all over his cock, shivering at the cold liquid, before placing it to the side and pushing the head of his erection inside of the beautiful one below him. Kyungsoo gasped quietly before he gripped onto the sheets, trying to forget about the pain as Kai pushed deeper into him.

“T-Tight~” Kai groaned, gripping onto Kyungsoo’s waist to bring his hips closer. Afterwards, he grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks, separating them softly so that his cock could go in more, and he saw that lovely peculiar emotion flicker through the older’s face, and he smirked. Kyungsoo closed his eyes as the other began to rock gently into him, and it was slightly annoying.

“F-Faster Oppa.” He instructed, even though he was the one being dominated here at this point. But of course Kai had no problem with obliging to his orders so he sped up his pace, moving out all the way, and pushing it in harder and deeper every single time. Kyungsoo mewled and grabbed Kai’s hand, clenching their fingers together to give himself more closure with being filled right up.

Kai could see the other’s pre cum start to build up and he smirked before leaning down to lick it off, watching interestingly as the boy shivered beneath him, clenching his ass which sent amazing vibrations down the younger’s needy cock.

“M-More~” Kyungsoo moaned as he felt his prostate getting hit hard, and he couldn’t imagine anything better. The boy continued to pound deeper into him, aiming for that one spot every single time the best he could, playing with Soo’s fingers at the same time even though there was no need to distract him anymore. Soo shook his head side to side to try and get the dizziness away but it stayed there, and he swore he could see stars as he felt himself about to release his cum for the second time again. The boy on top was the exact same, and everytime he would thrust into Soo the older would clench together his insides which made Kai go absolutely crazy.

Both of them threw their heads back as the both shot out their seed in sync, and experienced their amazing orgasms at the same time. Their fingers were clasped around each other’s tightly as they came, both settling down on cloud nine at least for the next couple of minutes.

When he was finished, Kai removed himself from the body below him, and rolled over beside him, snuggling into Kyungsoo’s side, inhaling that sweet scent that covered every inch of Soo’s body – and his too now.

“Fuck, you’re amazing Soo~” he moaned, gripping tightly onto the older’s hip protectively.

Kyungsoo laughed and turned his body to the side allowing both of them to lay together even better.

“You’re right Kai.” He said suddenly, making Kai look at him pretty much confused.

“About what?” he wondered.

“It’s much better with a sex addict.”

…

The next day at school, Kai had arrived and everyone just stared at him.

“…What?” he asked suspiciously as he sat down beside Chanyeol, a bit wary of everyone’s stares. “Oh… Am I shining that brightly?” he asked, grinning and bearing his teeth at everyone there.

Sehun glared.

“So, what exactly did you need your house empty for?” he asked, smirking as he put Kai on the spot.

“Oh, for the same thing you needed your house empty with Lu Han last night.”

Sehun blushed hard and coughed nervously before retreating backwards to the equally blushing boy beside him.

“You had sex last night?” Kris asked, raising an eyebrow. Kai laughed.

“Haha, no. We stayed up all night watching movies and then I baked him a couple of cookies before we had a tea party and played with dolls.” He explained with a smile on his face.

Kris looked at him annoyed.

“Really.” He said, and Kai chuckled.

“No, not really. Kyungsoo fucked me then I fucked him and then we fell asleep in each other’s arms and then I was awoken by the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon from my kitchen and then I arrived here.”

Everyone stared at him.

“No, really.” Baekhyun interrupted, but Kai just laughed at him.

“No, really.” He repeated. “Anyway, Chanyeol, got a question.” He said, looking to the confused boy sitting beside him.

“What is it?” the poodle asked.

“…Was it tight?” Kai asked.

“…Was what tight?” Chanyeol asked, looking at Baekhyun who just shrugged as if he didn’t know what his friend was talking about.

“…the hole.” Kai elaborated. By this time, Kris was trying to keep his laughter in along with his boyfriend.

“…What hole?” Chanyeol looked so confused.

Kai just stared. Was he really that dense? Or was Kai just that cryptic?

Before he could say anything else, another voice interrupted them.

“If you are talking about Baekhyun’s ass, I’ll have to report you to my father.”

Everyone stared at the one who had just appeared, except the Baekyeol couple who stared at each other in realisation.

“KAI!” Baekhyun shouted angrily, Chanyeol keeping him back. Kai just laughed and stood up, turning to Kyungsoo.

“Oh? Or will you just punish me yourself?” he asked, bumping chests with the boy and letting his fingers slip through the holes in Kyungsoo’s jeans.

“Maybe I will. You won’t like it.” Kyungsoo murmured.

“Oh? Will you spank me?” Kai asked, and everyone around them coughed very nervously.

Kyungsoo laughed at him and flicked his forehead.

“That’s it. See me after school. You’ll get your damn spanking.” He explained before walking away.

“CAN’T WAIT!”


End file.
